Similarities and Differences
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Chuckie and Angelica endure a hot summers day while thinking about each other.


**

* * *

**

A/N: My first Rugrats story and it's for a good friend of mine Acosta Jose Ramiro. I can't scan his picture, so I'll just have to settle with an Angelica and Chuckie story. It's a short one-shot and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rugrats or any of its affiliates. All used for fan purposes only.**

**Similarities and Differences**

**By: Princesslady**

**Angelica**

The sound of fan blades turning is all I hear in this hushed room, the echo of metal blades moving in a definite circular motion bringing gusts of wind that soothe my aching skin coils around me. A flood of sweat drops drip down from my nose onto my plushy carpet with an inaudible thump, the dampness soon to be accumulated over time eventually becoming apparent with each seed of wetness that it acquires. I know my hair is a mess, the bed of tight blonde spiral curls I once sported more than likely gone from this massive heat wave, a sea of unruly tendrils being my only result for me to deal with later. It amazes me how I can have a fan blow on 'HIGH' right before me and **still** be hot.

* * *

**Chuckie**

The soft hum of the air conditioner is the only sound that surges through my room, the cool drafts of wind blowing over me causing slight chills to run down my bare back feeling divine. It feels like an ice-box in here but I do not dare get up and turn of the very electronic that saved most of humanity from dying of heat stroke, I wouldn't want to get one myself. The only thing I really have to do is grab my comforter from the far end of my rather large bedroom to shield myself from any more chilling breezes, the mound of cotton and polyester blend looking so tempting; but I don't dare move. My bed has its 'lazy' spell on me and the hot June weather isn't doing anything but adding onto this hex.

* * *

**Angelica**

My throat is sore and my mouth is dry. A tall refreshing glass of lemonade is what my heart desires, my taste buds agreeing with that wish by dreaming of such a succulent taste that has my mouth watering in anticipation. My mom just made some last night and I have a strong urge to move from my current resting place to go downstairs and get some. The yellowish and orange tainted sugary liquid serving as a tasty summer treat sounds like something I could use to break me free from this heat curse, but I do not move. I am too lazy and don't feel like getting up from my bed to do anything. If there was a natural disaster that occurred at this very moment, I'd be the first to die from not doing anything. Oh god how I want that lemonade.

* * *

**Chuckie**

The water sitting atop of my side-table looks so tempting; the condensation of water droplets running down the sides of the glass serving as something nothing less than mesmerizing intensifies my thirst to the point where I feel the need to drink down the glass of water instantly. I am not particularly thirsty, but I do feel the need for something cool to be rushed down my throat. I, however, make no attempt to reach for the glass and keep my body steadily laid upon my king size bed, not moving an inch closer to the glass that holds of fortune. Oh how I want that water.

* * *

**Angelica**

The only thing close to me right now is my cell phone, the pink and silver covering of the metal handset shining brightly from the sun's rays being reflected off of it nearly blinding me when looked at in the wrong way. I have one missed call when I look at my LCD screen, and it's from Chuckie. For the first time all day, my heart skips a beat and the heat wave that surrounds me-along with my feeble attempts of curing it- seems to wane until it's almost nonexistent. Clicking on the green phone to add more light to the small screen, I notice that, along with my missed call, I received a text message. That, too, is from Chuckie. I can't help but give into temptation and click to open the text, my heart suddenly stops.

_Call me Gelly. I need to hear your voice._

_Chuckie_

I always did love it when he used that nickname for me. It seemed to flow so naturally when he said it, anyone else saying it only ruined its sweet undertone of admiration and adoration. I have to hear him say it to me, my sudden need to hear his voice now a necessity rather than a luxury. It'll be rude not to call him and ignore this message.

* * *

**Chuckie**

The familiar jingle of my current favorite tune**, "The All American Rejects: Dirty Little Secret", **begins to surround me in my mood of contentment. What was about to turn into a light nap before dinner, became a noise filled universe of annoyance. Usually Tommy calls me around this time to ask me about the previous day's assignment- since he's rarely at school now because of football- or it's Phil calling to get the homework assignment- since he attends school but doesn't bother writing the shit down. Whoever it is might need to call back later.

I flipped up the flap on the phone. "Hello?"

"**Carrot Top, how's it going'?"**

Gelly. "I was hoping you would call before I went to sleep."

"**It's only four' o clock Finster, don't tell me you go to sleep before eleven?"**

I chuckled deeply into the phone and pressed it closer to my ear, careful not to snag it on my freshly pierced lobe. Darn trends. "No, but I was close to dozing off into a light nap. You?"

"**Trying to stay cool. My fan isn't doing much for me."**

"I'm in air conditioning so I feel quite comfortable."

* * *

**Angelica**

Damn you Finster and your air conditioning unit. "Don't rub it in carrot top."

He chuckled again. That deep sexy chuckle I have grown to love and cherish. I never get tired of hearing it. **"I won't."**

"So what do you plan to do for the rest of the day?"

"**My Dad and Kiera and making dinner but I'll ditch it for any plans you may have for us."**

I smiled as a small blush crept along my dimpled face. He always knew how to make me giggle like a school girl. "What makes you think I made plans, Finster?"

"**Just making an assumption."** I could tell he was grinning on the other line, **"Did you want to **_**make **_**plans?"**

"Did you?"

* * *

**Chuckie**

She always had to have the last word. Just like Angelica. "I asked you first."

**"Are we five now?"**

"No." I grinned and looked at the red digital clock mounted atop of my wall. I have time. "But what do you say?"

**"I say…it's too damn hot to stay in the house."**

"Agreed."

**"Meet you at the smoothie boat in twenty."**

"I'll be waiting Gelly."

She giggled her infamous giggle and clicked off, the only remembrance left of her and her angelic voice being the dial tone that signaled another call could be made. Summer days are my favorite time of the year.


End file.
